Same Old Vegeta
by The S Factor
Summary: My first fic R&R complaints are excepted
1. Vegetas Foolishness

Disclaimer: I do not own The DBZ characters but if I did that would kick ass!  
  
Same old Vegeta  
  
Vegeta even though a changed man was still power hungry for the dragon balls. Goku had protected them from him, until now. He had had enough of Goku and earth and wanted immortality. He put on his old saiyan armor and set off for new Namek. Goku quickly realized what Vegeta was doing set off after him. "Damn Kakarot and his ways, I will become immortal and destroy him!" Vegeta thought as he was training at 9,000,000 gravity. "Must get stronger, Must get stronger!!!" Vegeta yelled as he fired an energy blast around the ship and deflected it off his arm. Meanwhile in Goku's ship he was concentrating on how to plan the course of the ship. Mr. Briefs didn't show him how to do anything in it. Now Vegeta was doing push ups, "Must get stronger, Must get stronger!!!" He continually screamed as he was training. After many hours of training Vegeta landed on the soft soil of new Namek. "Heh, finally I have arrived." Vegeta said as he stepped out of the space ship. "Now!!! Time to show these damn namekians who's boss." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Come Kakarot, I know your following me I've gotten much stronger." Vegeta said. Vegeta's hair had risen, his eyes turned a light blue, and his hair and eyebrows turned a goldish yellow. He had now turned into a super saiyan. He rose from the ground and flew to a near by village. "Where are the dragon balls?" Vegeta screamed at a namekian child. "I.I don't know. Please don't hurt me", the child said in fear. "O I won't hurt I'll kill you!! Big Bang Ataaaaaaaaack!!!!!!!" There was a huge explosion it destroyed the whole village and much of its surroundings. "What the hell is that?" Goku said in his space ship. He to had seen Vegeta's blast too. "If they wont talk kill em", Vegeta thought to himself. Vegeta had spotted his next target another village. Meanwhile Goku had just landed. And saw the smoke rising about a mile away. "God Vegeta what have you done?" Goku said to himself. Goku's hair had risen in anger, his eyes turned a light blue, and his hair and eyebrows had turned a goldish yellow. He had transformed into a super saiyan. He flew as fast as he could toward the smoke. When he got there he saw the destruction Vegeta had unleashed on the poor namekians. "That monster", Goku said. He saw the body of the namekian boy Vegeta had asked where the dragon balls were. His body crippled and bloody. Goku's stomach churned at the sight of his body. "VEGETA I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Goku screamed as His Hair lengthened quite a bit. Goku's anger and sorrow had transformed him into a super saiyan level3 without his command. Goku was now determined to find Vegeta and kill him Goku had lost his old ways of being sympathetic for evil villains. He found Vegeta. "VEGETA WHY HELL DID YOU KILL THOSE INOSENT NAMEKIANS WHAT THE HELL DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU?!" Goku screamed in anger. But he did not wait for Vegeta to respond he launched and all out attack against him. Goku was hitting Vegeta with a frenzy of kick and punches. Goku kicked Vegeta as hard as he could in the stomach and blood sprayed out of Vegeta's mouth. Now he punched Vegeta down into a huge mountain and followed his path down where beat the living shit out of Vegeta. Goku punched him in the nose and broke it. Blood flying out of it Vegeta screamed. Now he had transformed into a super saiyan level2 as powerful as he could get at the time. He fired an energy blast at Goku. When the smoke cleared Vegeta saw Goku impaled on a rock. The rock had gone right through Goku's stomach. He was lying there impaled on a rock and coughing out blood. "HAHAHA" Vegeta laughed as he saw Goku squirming in pain. "I'm not surprised Kakarot, you always were a baby" Vegeta taunted. Vegeta walked up to Goku and pounded him deeper into the rock. Goku's eyes widened in pain as Vegeta pounded him deeper in. Goku had put all the energy left within him to his arms, and he sent and energy blast that Vegeta tried to deflect with his arm but it was to powerful to block. Vegeta screamed in pain it could be heard all over new Namek. The blast had taken his arm. He knelt down holding his shoulder that was dripping blood. "Ka.karot", he said before he passed out in pain. Goku had got himself off the rock and was crawling on his hands and knees. "See..you in..hell",Goku said. There was a great explosion coming from the mountain. Goku had committed suicide and taken Vegeta with him. He had done a kamikaze. Goku's last thoughrs before he died were of Chi-Chi his wife and Gohan his young son. 


	2. Gohans Grief

Chap 2 Gohan's Grief  
  
All throughout the universe Goku's friends could feel his power fade. When Krillin felt it he knew Gohan would be devastated, he knew what he had to do. Krillin was best at comforting Gohan when he was upset. He went straight to Gohan. "Gohan I know you felt", Krillin said, "And it's ok to feel sad about it he was your dad." "It's all Vegeta's fault his damn power hungry fucking self." Gohan forced himself to say, "If he would have changed I thought having Trunks would have changed him but obviously not, "That bastard will never change", Gohan kept silent but Krillin could see the tears coming down his face. "I wanna FUCKING KILL HIM!!!!" Gohan screamed in anger. "Hey its ok I hate Vegeta too. But that doesn't mean I sit here and cry about it." Krillin said. "FUCK YOU KRILLIN!!!" Gohan screamed in reply. He had now turned super saiyan he could not control himself. He blasted out of his room making a huge hole in the wall.  
Gohan had gone on a rampage he was sending energy blasts everywhere and Krillin was powerless to stop him. "Gohan control your self" Krillin screamed. "NO!!!!" Gohan screamed and then kicked Krillin as hard as he could. Krillin went flying down to Earth. He was battered and bloody he had a huge gash on his arm where he had hit, it was spraying out blood uncontrollably. "AHHHHH!!!" Krillin screamed. Gohan had just fire many energy blasts at Krillin. When the dust cleared he saw Krillin in a huge hole dead. Crippled with blood covering him. Gohan had just killed one of his best friends.. 


	3. Gohanss Insanity

Disclaimer: I do not own the DBZ characters but if I did that would kick ass!  
  
Chap 3: Gohan's Insanity  
  
Gohan had just left from killing one of his best friends Krillin. Thinking of what he did, he suddenly realized he had snapped and was going insane over Vegeta killing his father Goku. All he thought of was killing Vegeta and everyone close to him. But that meant killing Trunks, Vegeta's son, and Bulma, Vegeta's wife. How could Gohan even think of killing one of his friends and his younger brother's best friend his best friend and his mother?  
Gohan was tired of sitting and thinking. He had gotten up and was heading towards Bulma's house not caring what he had to do to get revenge. He just screamed, "TRUNKS!!!" Trunks came out. "What's wrong Gohan?" Trunks asked concerned about his friend. "AHHHHHHHH!!!" Gohan screamed in anger and turned into a super saiyan. He had immediately after transforming thrown an energy blast with all his energy in it at Trunks. Foolishly Trunks tried to block it with a powerful kick but as a result he lost his leg and the blast went through to his house destroying it and killing everyone in it. "A..A..A..Ha.How..How could you Gohan?" Trunks said with tears in his eyes. Gohan didn't answer he just flew down and pounded the living hell out of Trunks.  
Trunks didn't even have enough energy left to scream I pain. "Enough!" Gohan yelled. And with one single punch he had taken off Trunks' head. It went flying far away from his body. Trunks' head and missing arm body was spraying blood from where his head used to be. It went all over Gohan's orange uniform. "Ha!" Gohan laughed in amusement.  
Meanwhile on Kame's lookout now Dendes (or however the hell you spell it) Dende had ordered Mr. Popo (Kame's old sex slave) to gather the dragon balls...  
Cliffy 


	4. Killing Spree

Disclaimer: I do not own the DBZ characters but if I did it would kick ass!  
  
Chap 4: Killing Spree  
  
A/N ok no one is reading this story ether becuz it is new or no one likes tragedy in DBZ. Well this is going to be my last chap until I get more reviews. Which will probly never happen unless death spreads word of this story. But that wont happen cuz death is gay. Now on with the story that no one reads....  
  
Gohan had just killed Trunks and Bulma, Vegeta's son and wife. And now he really didn't care about life. He didn't care if he was killed and he didn't care if he lived. So life was all nice and good for Gohan.  
But then when he was sleeping one night and dreamt about Goku, it was a good dream and in the real world he felt as though he were crying in joy remembering all the great times he and his father had when he was living..  
But then his thoughts turned to Vegeta and his heart filled with hatred and anger. He suddenly woke up. But he was really half awake, sort of in a sleep walking state. And he concentrated all his energy into one hand and shot a huge energy blast into the sky.  
"That was for you dad." Gohan said with a tear in his eye. But Gohan's anger and rage was still within him. He flew to a nearby city.  
There Gohan fired a energy blast into the middle of a huge intersection. Everyone in the city had been woken up from the noise and walked out of there houses to see what all the noise was about. Gohan not knowing what he was doing went up to a person and punched a hole threw his stomach. The man fell down in and didn't make a sound. He was dead. The mans wife called 911. "Hello 911 how may I help you?"(how the hell am I supposed to know what they say I don't call 911 for the hell of it)The operator asked. "A mad man ki.killed my husband and is killing more people as we speak please send the police, no wait the army. The army would be much better suited for this job." The woman said. "OK I don't think we can get the army down there but I will send a police squad down" The operator said. "Thank you but hurry, ba." The woman didn't say bye. Because she saw Gohan standing in the doorway. "Pa..please don't" The woman pleaded. But Gohan either wasn't listening or didn't care. He flicked his wrist and the woman's head flew off.....  
  
A/N if anyone is reading this and cares that it gets updated review dammit....Cliffy = ) 


	5. Chapter 5: And so it continues

Chap 5: And so it continues..... Disclaimer: I don't own DB,DBZ, or DBGT but if I did It would be awesome. A/N Steph I'm guessing that 'lil shortie' review was you and if it wasn't writing this was pointless thank you. Lylas Steph.  
  
Gohan had just killed many innocent people it looked as though nothing could stop him. He wanted to fix what he had done but it was no use he couldn't find all the dragon balls but in the act of killing Trunks Bulma had fled with it and was probably heading to Kame's lookout. "That's it," Gohan thought," To Kame's lookout we go!"  
  
At this point Gohan stood up and hovered over the air "I'm coming Dende and theirs nothing you can do to stop me," Gohan said to himself. Then he flew off heading toward Kame's lookout.  
  
As he flew passed all the small towns and cities he threw an energy blast at each instantly killing everything in them. He flew on until he saw the great pillar that held up Kame's lookout. He didn't feel like flying up to the lookout so he punched down the pillar.  
  
Meanwhile on Kame's lookout......  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" Dende screamed as the lookout started to swing back and forth on its foundation. "Damn you Gohan," Dende cursed. "Master Dende are you all right?" Mr. Popo((--Kame's old sex slave)said as he came running into the room. "THAT GODDAMN GOHAN IS DESTROYING THE FUCKING PILLAR!!" Dende screamed in anger. Then the tower lost its balance and was falling to the ground. Quickly Dende took Mr. Popo wrist and flew into the air.  
  
Dende flew down to the ground and saw his lookout. It was just a pile of rumble lying there, it had left a descent sized crater where it had landed. He looked over a couple of feet and saw Gohan sitting on the ground with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Gohan it's time to die, fight me bitch," Dende said trying to hold back his anger. "So you think you can kill me? Maybe when hell freezes over," Gohan replied. Dende had had enough once he had heard this he attacked Gohan head on. "AHHHHHHHH," Dende screamed in anger.  
  
He head-butted Gohan in the stomach as hard as he could causing Gohan to cough up blood. Then punched him many times in the stomach making him cough up more blood each time, and with all his might kicked Gohan in the jaw as hard as he could. There was a loud crack, "AHHHHHHHHHHH," Gohan yelled in pain as his jaw broke.  
"So you've trained, impressive but it wont be enough. I'm stronger than you and its always going to be that way. Now, I've let you had your fun, DIE!", Gohan said to Dende as he turned super saiyan. He charged toward Dende head first, when he was 5 feet away from Dende, Dende fired a energy blast and flew out of the way. The blast hit Gohan sending him flying backwards. "Ah, so your stronger than I thought. But its still not enough. Face it you can't beat me,"  
  
At this point it seemed as though Gohan's power level had raised many millions. "Oh...shit," Dende said wide-eyed. Then Gohan attacked. The first punch went right through Dende's stomach. Gohan took his bloody hand and laughed the punched him again and again in the chest, each time making a new hole in Dende's body. Then Gohan finished him with a spiraling upper- cut sending Dende's head flying many yards away from his body.  
  
"Well that's the end of the dragon ball solution, damn," Gohan said to himself. "Time to think of something else I guess."  
  
A/N well if its not you Steph thanks whoever you are 


End file.
